


Christmas Pines

by Corny_Tyrannosaurus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consanguinamory, Drama & Romance, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Tyrannosaurus/pseuds/Corny_Tyrannosaurus
Summary: It's Mabel's worst Christmas ever... or that's what she thinks.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in this art: https://cecilepinesoriginal.tumblr.com/post/189712811801/whatcha-think-i-think-i-ve-really-improved-in-my

The undying city brightened against the deep blue sky, cutting the darkness of winter like the snapshot of a forest fire. The squared buildings of every size and shape stood still in unnerving quietness, anticlimactically contrasted by the endless cacophony of the crowded metropolis. Every often she tried to ignore the chilling winds that tried in vain to force to get inside, with failed attempts of classify the sources of the noise. Police cars, screams, the general sound of traffic, barks, and unclassifiable noises coming from the buildings. Disappointing, as any other thing in her life could be. Against all her teeny fantasies, she hated the city with all her forces, and the only thing she wanted to do was to escape.

_What a rack of place!!!_

Then she remembered why she was out there, at the mercy of the winter. It was definitively the worst Christmas ever. Far away from her friends, from Waddles, from everyone, pushed by her parents to visit the uncomfortable other side of the family. She looked for a moment at her pink sweater she was wearing, and remembered all the optimism she imprinted in it when she made it, and how such aims fade away when she had to endure hours of mocking and microaggresions of every sort coming from her aunt, her cousins and Grandpa Shermy.

_Why Mom and Dad don’t say anything?!!_

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the experience, but it was useless. It was just so overwhelming, and she had to endure at least two days more of that before to go back to Piedmont. She sighed in resignation and looked away to the shiny hell the city, when she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She didn’t looked at him, but she knew perfectly who was there.

“How much you have here?” Mabel asked at him in stern tone, the kind of seriousness one would never expect from her.

“A few seconds, kinda” Dipper answered in a friendly tune. “You did a marvelous work with our sweaters but I don’t think they can help us with this cold” He said as he shrugged for the cold.

“You can go back if you want, I won’t stop ya” Mabel asked with coldness. Dipper raised his head; he absolutely didn’t expect that.

“Mabel, you officially broke your own scale of grumpiness. What happens?”. Mabel sighed again, looking down at the street.

“I hate this, Dipper, I hate hate superhate this. I hate the city and I hate how Grandpa Shermy treats me and how Aunt Lori and everyone mock at me and how Mom and Dad are like… Grrr!” She grunted aloud. “Why I had to insist in come here in first place?!”

Dipper looked at the city. Having a second thought, the mighty city looked stunning in a bad sense, and was poo what he was smelling?! He chuckled weakly; Mabel had too keen senses to bear with all of that.

“And how bad everything tasted… Blargh! You know you are an awful chef when you make the turkey even more dried than the physically possible” She complained in disdain.

“Oh well, it’s not that bad, don’t you think? I mean, I am here” Dipper asked with a hopeful glance.

“You’re not enough Dipstick, I’m sorry but you’re not enough” Mabel replied with disappointment.

“Well, Auch!” Dipper replied, feigning indignation, to just after gasp a chuckle of defeat.

“Sorry, it sounded better in my head. I mean… I see why the grunkles don’t come here” Mabel replied, still not looking at him. “I ruined our last Christmas together. If we were in home I could’ve made cookies and sweaters for everyone…”

“Don’t forget the snow pigs” Dipper appointed.

“Yeah! The snow pigs” Mabel recalled, smiling briefly. Her smile disappeared back into her disappointment, as she remembered that in any moment they should go back inside, and bear with two days more of sour relatives and a sensorial hell. “I’m sorry”

“You know? I don’t think this will be our last Christmas together” Dipper said. Mabel recognized certain… tenderness in his words. Almost like… No, she lost it.

_How optimistic, brother of mine…_

But then she got aware that too many seconds had passed since she didn’t answer, and Dipper hadn’t raspberried his way to an answer yet. She turned her head to see him, and the corner of her eyes caught the last frames of his head turning at the outside to dodge her eyes. A pair of seconds passed after that and she was too occupied trying to unpuzzle the sources of his cheeks’ red tone. He was definitively blushing, and his silent fear’s face was matching with a kind of aims there weren’t supposed to exist.

_Waaaaaaaaaah…?_

Before she could be aware, she felt her own cheeks getting warmer.

_Seriously Mabel?! Not this counter nature feelings again! Why now?!!!_

She turned away in the moment she saw how Dipper’s eye began to roll into her direction, and her breath increased. And increased too much, until the cold air made her to cough aloud.

“Are you okay?” Dipper asked, turning fully to face her.

“Yep yep! Just… Srlllll! I’m cold” She say in a raspy tone, squeezing her own arms. Her answer was accompanied by a brief creakiness in her voice in her first words, and she noticed it.

_Oh no no no no no, Would have he noticed it?! Of course he noticed it you tabooish bag!_

“Do you want to come in –“

“No, I don’t want” Mabel interrupted him. Then, a clever idea. In any moment she had to test the waters of these fluttering odd feelings, and how better way to avoid the disheartened environment than proof how closer the closest person in her life could become? “And I don’ believe you want too” Mabel appointed. “So… wouldn’ you mind to hug your supper freezingly frozen sis’?”

Dipper froze in place, as she became aware the uncomfortable pair of seconds he spent in make an answer.

“I – Well I – Sure! Why not? Let’s be cuddling penguins” Dipper stammered. Incredibly stupid, she was sure he believed his answer was, but for her it meant the world. She felt the cold fabric of both sweaters touch her back’s skin, and then an incoming warm. She blushed intensely, and she was sure for the tension she felt in her brother’s body, he was equally nervous. She smiled widely, and rolled her arms around Dipper’s.

The seconds passed, and silence prolonged, none of them sure of what to say. It was the most abruptic way to begin, but some part of Mabel said to her that surely could be worse ones. For now, she was fine with the results.

_Oh… Oh boy! This is really happening this is really… hold on a single prickle sec is he snoring?!_

“Dipstick did you just fell asleep over me?” Mabel asked with fake disdain.

“Wha –?, no! of course no! how could I ever – I mean that – that would ruin the moment” He replied with crackly voice. Mabel made the math; those weren’t snores at all.

“You… Are you okay?” Mabel asked with genuine worry.

“Well if you ask me I wouldn’ know what to say but…” he stammered again.

“Don’t worry, I feel quite the same. If you don’ mind we let the specifics for later” Mabel reassured.

“Youuu, saying ‘ _specifics_ ’? Woah what happened there?” Dipper asked, as Mabel felt the convulsions of his body as he laughed.

“I blame you, nerd” Mabel replied.

“Consider yourself encultured then” He answered in a happier tone. She chuckled, and they spent another couple of minutes wrapped in a comforting silence. She made a deep breath before to dare to talk again, and looked at the infamous city.

“I guess you’re right. This won’ be our last Christmas together”

“Next time I choose where we spend it, right” Dipper inquired.

“You got a deal” Mabel said in raspy happiness.


End file.
